Accidentally in Love
by Dragon's Blood
Summary: It's been a year since Namine moved away and Roxas still hasn't gotten over her. But at the start of his second year of high school, he meets Xion, a girl who has just moved into Twilight Town. Will she be what makes Roxas move on?
1. Xion the Lost Puppy

**I'm a little surprised at the lack of Roxas and Xion fanfics. I guess it's because the game hasn't come out yet. But out of my frustration, I've decided to write my own crappy fanfic of the two. I have no idea of what to do for a story line, so it's just gonna be the random fluff ideas that pop into my head.**

**Point of views (POV) will change sometimes. From first person to third.**

**Hope it satisfies your desire to feel warm and fluffy inside.**

_______________________________

It was a Monday in September and school had been in session for a few weeks, the freshmen had found their own social groups to hang with by now and where they would eat at lunch in them. Well...almost all the freshmen. There were still a few awkward outcasts who have yet to make friends, so the poor things ate by themselves under a tree or at an unoccupied bench.

One of these poor unbefriended outcasts was a 15 year old girl named Xion. She had moved to Twilight Town not too long ago, so all her friends from middle school were left behind in Traverse Town, and were now starting their own freshmen year there. So Xion had not had the time to make new friends, and she wasn't too eager to at the moment because she was furious at her parents for making her move and attend Sunset Hills High in Twilight Town.

She picked a nice shady spot next to a vending machine to eat her lunch in solitude everyday, and a nearby group of Juniors began to notice she would be there everyday by herself. And because they were the "popular" group and all wore the newest and most fashionable clothing, they began to mock her behind her back about the baggy tomboy clothing she would wear everyday. She always had slightly baggy pants on and ether a black or gray hoodie jacket.

So after about a week or two, the Junior prep lunch group would call out names to her like "hobo", "dike" or "tomboy" and then quickly turn their heads so it wouldn't appear that they were the ones who said it. Then they began to toss little food items at her like grapes and popsicle sticks to get her to go eat somewhere else, or to see if they could get a reaction out of her. She ignored all their mean words and tossed food. She had been expecting this sort of welcome since before she moved.

But it also didn't take too long for a certain group of Sophomores to take notice of the Juniors rude treatment of Xion...

"Ha! I win! All your cookies are mine." a blond boy named Hayner said as he slapped down his hand of cards.

"Aw, dang, I knew I should have folded..." a dark brown haired boy named Pence who was a little on the chubby side said as he pushed his cookie bag over to Hayner.

"I swear Hayner, you have just got to be cheating! You win all the time!" a brunette girl called Olette said. She was smart enough to have folded while she still had pudding left.

"Well Roxas bet him a few times before, so he's not all powerful." Pence said.

"He also didn't want to play today, did you Roxas?" Hayner said as he jokingly elbowed the blond spikey haired boy known as Roxas.

"Yeah, cuz I wanted to have something to eat today!" Roxas said with a smile on his face and took another bite out of his sandwich. And as he was chewing, he looked around the school yard and spotted the vending machine. Then remembered he had brought nothing to drink that day. '_Maybe I should have played a hand just to see if I could have won Olette's soda...oh well, I got a dollar for the soda machine anyway..' _Roxas thought to himself and so he got up to buy himself a soda.

_____________________

Xion was about as fed up as she could be with all the name calling and tossed grapes and was about to swallow her pride and go eat somewhere else when she saw a shadow appear on the ground next to her. She knew it was one of those stupid Juniors, come to finally call her a nasty name face to face, but still she didn't look up to see who it was. She sat there waiting for a rude name, but none came. Instead she heard someone putting munny into the machine she was leaning against. '_Oh, must just be someone wanting a soda, I guess I shouldn't be so quick to get defensive.'_

Just as she finished her thought, another grape hit the side of her hoodie which she had up over her head and the Juniors broke out laughing and giggling.

Roxas had just popped open his soda and was about to turn to go back to his friends when he saw the grape hit the side of this kids head and heard the group behind him laugh. He'd seen things like this before, and he had zero tolerance for bullying. So he walked over to the table the grape throwing Juniors sat at.

"What's so funny about that?" he said with a scowl.

"I don't know what your talking about." a jock said non nonchalantly.

"Oh, I think you know _exactly _what I'm talking about." Roxas said as he picked up a green grape from the jock's lunch tray and rolled it around in his fingers.

"Hey, don't go grabbing whats not yours!" the jock said and stood up in anger.

Roxas then brought the grape up eye level and squeezed it just right so when it popped, the juices squirted right in the jocks eye. He of course yelled in pain and grabbed his face.

"Hey kid, what's your problem?!" one of his cheerleader girlfriends said as she rushed to the jock's side.

"'_I don't know what your talking about_'" Roxas said in a voice mocking the jock's, then walked off and over to Xion. She had pulled down her hood to see what was going on and saw everything Roxas did and said to the Juniors. When he reached her, he knelt down next to her and offered her his hand.

"Hey, how would you like to come eat lunch with me?" he asked her.

"..." Xion didn't answer right away because she was shocked that someone had put the Juniors in their place for her. She realized she was gawking at him and only then did she answer him, "I...uh, sure? I mean, yes, thank you." she said and took his hand and he helped her up and lead her back to the table he and his friends sat at. He pulled out a chair for her too when they reached the table.

"..." was the reaction Roxas' friends had when he pushed her chair in and took one next to her.

"Hey Roxas, I thought you were going to the soda machine, not the new girlfriend machine, who's this?" Hayner said. Olette elbowed him hard in the side.

"What he means is," Olette said, "what's your name, friend?"

Xion was even more shocked now, she had made friends without even doing anything and now she even had people interested in knowing her name. "Oh, uh, I'm Xion."

"'Xion', that's a pretty name." Pence said. "And I'm Pence."

"Hayner is my name."

"Olette."

"And your Roxas?" Xion asked him, remembering what Hayner had called him as he first sat down with her, and he nodded in return.

"So what grade are you in?" Olette asked Xion.

"I'm a freshmen, I just moved here from Traverse Town last month, so I don't have any friends yet."

"Well that's not the case anymore, you just made four new friends!" Hayner said.

"Really?" Xion said, hesitant to smile.

"Of course!" Pence said.

Xion turned to look at Roxas sitting next to her for the final verdict, when he looked back to her, he smiled, but some soda fell out of his mouth and down his shirt so he flailed to wipe it off. It made Xion and everyone else laugh.

'_I guess when I go home today...I can let my dad win his bet and tell him I've made new friends...'_

________________________________________

**Yeah I know it was really short, but if enough people like it, I'll continue with it and make the next chapters much longer. **

**I have no life right now so I'll have a lot of time to make more chapters, I just have to know first if people really want me to continue :3**


	2. Weekend at the Mall

**Like I said, I'll be making the chapters longer now :3**

**And like I always say, I hope it fills your need to feel warm and fuzzy inside. **

**_________________________________**

It had been a week since Xion had been hanging out with Roxas and the others for lunch at Sunset Hills high. She even found out that she had a few classes with each of them. She had English with Pence, art with Olette, History with Hayner and P.E. with Roxas. Having friends to hang out with in class as well as lunch made school so much more bearable for her.

It was a Friday in September, and Hayner had plans for him and his friends for the weekend.

"Hey you guys, up for going to the mall tomorrow? Possibly see a movie?" Hayner asked openly at lunch that day as they were all playing food poker.

"Sounds good to me." Pence said. Olette nodded in agreement.

"What about you Xion, free this weekend?" Roxas asked her.

Even though she had been hanging out with them for a week now, being invited along to go anywhere with them was still surprising to her. "Uh, yeah! Sure, that sounds fun." She said to the group.

They continued their game of food poker, and Hayner was winning of course. But since he couldn't eat all of the food he won off his friends, he just ended up giving most of it back after the card game was over.

_**~~~ later that day in P.E. ~~~**_

The class was all changed out in their white shirts and black shorts and standing outside in their designated spots for role call. Coach Titus (yes, from Final Fantasy X) was their teacher, and was telling them what they would be doing in class today.

"Ok you guys, we're gonna be having some fun today, today's dodge ball day!" Coach Titus said with a big smile on his face. He loved all sports, even one that required you target your own classmates with a ball and throw it as hard as you can at them. Half the class groaned and the other half cheered. The groaning half were the girls in the class of course.

To avoid anyone being picked last to be on a team, coach Titus said that everybody on the left side of the class was Team Red and everyone to the right was Team Blue. Luckily for Xion and Roxas, they were both on the right side and were both on Team Blue, when they heard the team groups they turned to each other and smiled, glad to be on the same team.

Coach Titus lead them all into the gym and the teams took their sides of the gym, and to make things interesting, coach Titus tossed in four basket ball sized handballs instead of just one.

"Ok, now no one do anything until I blow my whistle." Titus said as he went to close the gym doors.

"So Xion, ever play dodge ball before?" Roxas asked her.

"No, I was always too scared to, but I watched it be played in my old middle school. I always faked sick to get out of it." Xion said to him.

"So what makes you want to play it now?"

"Well...umm..." she didn't want to tell him it was because she was happy to be on his team, ever since Roxas had 'saved' her from those Juniors, she couldn't keep her mind off him and always looked for an excuse to hang around him. "I just wanted to give it a try, maybe it wont be as scary as it looked to me in middle school." Xion said for an answer.

Coach Titus came back and took a seat in the gym's bleachers, "Ok class, one, two..." and for 'three' he blew his whistle. Each side had grabbed two of the dodge balls and began to throw them back and forth. Only a few kids were hit, all girls who had froze up and didn't move. Roxas was doing just fine at dodging, and even managed to get a kid out by hitting him in the stomach with one of the dodge balls. He looked over for a second to see if Xion was still in the game, and she was, she was also dodging the tossed balls quite epically.

"Hey, I think your better at this than you thought you were." Roxas said to her as he dodged his way over to her.

"I took dance in middle school, it seems to be helping me a lot now." Xion said with a little laugh.

"Hey, look out!" Roxas said aloud.

But Xion was too slow, but luckily for her, Roxas caught the ball that was aimed for her with one hand. If he hadn't, it would have hit her in the face. Roxas saw who had thrown it and aimed for the kid and threw the ball with vengeance. It hit him with a 'smack' in the upper arm. Roxas made a snort noise in satisfaction.

"Gotta keep an eye out." Roxas said after he was sure the ball hit his target.

"Th..thank you." Xion said, still a little stunned at almost being hit in the face with a handball.

For the rest of the game, Roxas kept himself in front of Xion to catch any other dodge balls that came her way. Before they knew it, both teams were down to three players each. Roxas and Xion were still in the game, and all four balls were on the opposing side.

"Get ready Xion, this is gonna suck..." Roxas said to her. He knew they were getting ready to throw all four balls at once. And they did.

One of the balls hit the only other team mate Team Blue had, and the other three balls were heading directly for Roxas and Xion. Roxas caught one, and with awesome skill, bounced the other two oncoming balls off of the one he caught, so they never actually hit him so he was still in the game, Xion too since he was still guarding her. Having caught one of the balls meant the guy who threw it was out. So now it was Team Red - 2, Team Blue - 2. It was anyone's game now.

"How'd you do that?" Xion said from behind him.

"I dunno, I've never done that before." Roxas said with a little laugh.

He then picked up another ball and with everything he had, tossed them at the last two players on the other side of the gym - and hit them both! Team Blue wins!

Titus blew his whistle again, signaling the end of the game. "Game to Blue Team! Nice work there Roxas, that's an improvement to getting knocked out in the first throw." coach Titus said as he came up to Roxas and ruffled his hair.

"Aw, why'd ya have to bring that up?" Roxas said as he tried to get away from the coach.

"You mean he's not usually good at this game?" Xion asked Titus.

"Eh, not really, he usually fumbles the balls he tries to catch or gets hit with the very first ball toss." the coach said. Xion gave a little giggle at the info.

"Shutup." Roxas said real fast and with an angry pout face. Jokingly of course, Xion knew. So she laughed a little louder. "Hey, if I didn't have a little baby _girl_ to keep from getting beaned, I wouldn't have had to play so well." Roxas said in his defense.

"I never asked you to, ya know." Xion said in a playful voice and folded her arms, turning her back to Roxas.

"Fine, the next time we play dodge ball, we'll just see how long you last without me being your human shield."

"Alright class, go change back to your normal clothes and get to you next class." coach Titus said and opened up the gym doors to let his class run free.

_**~~~ Saturday at the mall ~~~**_

The first two at the mall were Hayner and Pence, they sat at the food court waiting for Olette, Xion and Roxas.

"Come on, I said noon!" Hayner said out of inpatients.

"It's only 12:15 Hayner, they'll be here soon enough." Pence said, trying to calm Hayner down. "Oh hey, there is Olette and Xion!" Pence said and pointed them out.

"Hey boys." Olette said as she and Xion took a seat at the table.

"Where's Roxas?" Hayner asked.

"Oh, he said he'd be coming with his brother and his friends in a little bit to join us as well." Olette said.

"Roxas has a brother?" Xion asked. This was news to her. It also made her realize how little she knew about her new friends.

"Yeah, his name is Sora. They're sort of twins, but they don't exactly look alike." Pence explained.

"Except for their eyes." Olette added.

"And extremely spikey hair." Hayner said as well.

"Speak of the devil, there they are now." Pence said.

Roxas and his brother, Sora, pulled up some chairs to the table everyone was sitting at.

"Hey guys!" Sora said. "So you must be Xion? Roxas told me all about you."

"And you must be Sora. Hayner, Pence and Olette here just now told me you existed. How come I haven't seen you around school before?" Xion asked.

"Oh, well the school doesn't like to have family members in the same classes with each other cuz they think we'll help each other cheat or somehow disrupt the class. And they're completely right. That and my two best friends for some reason just don't hang around Roxas' friends too often. Not that they don't like them or anything, just conflicting interests I guess..." Sora explained.

"Speaking of your buddies, where are they? Olette told me they were coming along too right?" Hayner asked.

"Yep they are, Riku went off to pick up Kairi, so they should be here real soon." Sora said.

"So what are we getting for lunch?" Pence said. "I'm starved!"

After grabbing lunch, Riku and Kairi finally showed up. The group went around the mall and visited their favorite stores, mostly just to window shop since they didn't really have a lot of munny and were saving it to see a movie later in the day. The girls had fun doing movie montages in clothing stores and the guys had fun playing video game demos in front of game shops.

"So my friends," Pence said, "what are we gonna see?" he said referring to the movie list in front of the theater.

"I was thinking of that scary movie I saw a preview for the last time we were at the theater." Hayner said.

"A scary movie? I dunno..." Olette said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how good that sounds right now ether." Kairi said and inched a little closer to Sora.

"What? A little scary movie is going to bother you that badly?" Riku teased.

"No! It's not that...it's just I..." Kairi began to say, but was cut off by Sora.

"Aw come on Kairi, Olette, it's just a movie. And besides, I hear it's supposed to be really cheesy, we could have fun making fun of it."

"Oh I suppose so, I heard it has a great twist ending." Olette finally agreed.

"So we're all good for it?" Hayner asked the group, they all agreed. So they bought their tickets and found their seats.

From left to right sat Hayner, Olette, Pence, Roxas, Xion, Riku, Sora and then Kairi. They bought a bunch of popcorn and soda to eat while watching the movie. It was one of those scary movies that was really quiet most of the time and when something happens the music suddenly blasts and makes the audience jump and scream. When moments like that happened in the movie, Olette involuntarily grabbed hold of Hayner's arm, as did Kairi with Sora's arm. Xion was equally scared, but she didn't grab hold of anyone. She merely covered her mouth to keep from letting out a scream.

But eventually as the movie neared its end, and one of the main male characters was killed off by the monster while protecting his love in the most brutal way, Xion absentmindedly grabbed hold of Roxas' hand on the arm rest they shared. It didn't take her too long to notice what she was doing, and quickly took her hand back and crossed her arms around her stomach. She could feel her cheeks getting warm, and was grateful the theater was dark so no one would see her blush.

_"Why did grabbing his hand bother me so much like that? Oh, I bet he thinks it was weird I did that! But I guess he just thinks I did it cuz the movie really scared me, but still, why would I grab his hand like that? Oh, I'm just thinking too much about it, it was nothing really." _Xion thought to herself.

The movie was over and they all walked outside, it was getting really late too.

"Oh, now I'm gonna have nightmares for the next week! That is if I can even get to sleep at night now, thanks a lot Sora!" Kairi said as she girlishly beat on Sora's chest with her fists.

"Hey, come on now, I didn't _make_ you see that movie." Sora said in his defense.

"But you still talked me into it, you too Riku. I blame you two for peer pressure." Kairi said.

The group had a good little laugh and started to walk around the mall and visit the last few shops that were still open. Then Hayner got another idea.

"Do you guys feel like having a huge sleep over bash at someone's place tonight?" he asked the group.

"Well sure, but problem is who's house is it gonna be? There is one, two...eight of us." Riku said.

"Hey Sora, mom is out of town remember?" Roxas said to his brother.

"Yeah your right, think we could get away with it?"

"Of course we could. We have before. Besides, mom wont be home till Tuesday."

"Alright then, I guess party at our house tonight for whoever is game!" Sora said.

"Awesome!" was everyone's response.

The group all called their parents on their cell phones, lieing that there would be parental supervision and the opposite sex wouldn't be spending the night with them. They all got the 'ok' from their folks, so then the group began to walk back to Roxas and Sora's place, which wasn't too far from the mall.

____________________________________

**Ok kiddies, I'm gonna leave you here. Yeah, I know, I'm making you wait to see what happens at the big sleep over party. **

**But if I get enough reviews then I guess that'll give me the extra motivation to get the next chapter up even sooner :3**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Lets see what happens shall we? D:**

**________________________________**

When the group reached Roxas and Sora's, the first thing the boys did was rade the fridge. Roxas went to his room to turn on his computer and blast some music and the girls made themselves comfortable in the living room on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Hey you guys, I'm gonna run home real quick to get some stuff. Do you want me to pick up some of your things while I'm out?" Riku offered since he was the only one who had a car and a license to drive it.

"Yeah, could you get some pairs of my pajamas from my place? One for me, Olette and Xion. To make it only one trip for you ya know." Kairi asked.

"No problem, I'll be back soon." and with that Riku took off on a PJ run.

"So what's on TV?" Roxas said as he came out from his room and playfuly pushed Xion and Kairi away from eachother to make a cozy spot for himself on the couch and put his arms around the two girl's shoulders and his bare feet up on the table.

"Oh get off you pig," Kairi laughed as she removed his arm from around her shoulders, "you smell like one too."

"No I don't," Roxas said and smelled his armpit just to make sure. Kairi got off the couch to go in the kitchen to check on what Sora and the other boys were up to in there.

"Be right back you guys." Olette said as she too got off the couch to go to the bathroom.

So now it was just Roxas and Xion on the couch together, he also still had his arm around her shoulders from when he first sat down. He didn't quite notice however since he was now watching TV, Xion on the other hand was beinging to blush a little, she ever so slightly scooted away from him, even though being so close to him felt right to her.

"Oh, sorry there Xion." Roxas said as he noticed her scooting away and took back his arm and placed it next to him.

That's when Roxas began to notice the slightly awkward silence between them, save for the TV. He was glad it was on, other wise he didn't know what he would talk to her about. He'd never been nevous around her before, so why did he feel this way now? Maybe it was just because he had his arm around her earlier. _"Well she must be ok with having physical contact with others, since she did grab my hand in the theater today and all. But I shouldn't read too much into that, it was a scary movie after all..."_ he thought to himself.

In an attempt to have some sort of conversation to kill this awkward silence and to avoid having this nervous feeling growing any stronger, he began to ask her questions. "So Xion, you said you moved here over the summer right? What made your parents wanna move out here?"

"Well the old house I lived it was a rental really, and the landlord wanted to sell it insetd of just renting it out. And we didn't have the munny to buy the place so we had to move out, and my parents found a place out here that was cheep so now we're living in a town house, a condo of sorts." Xion told him. "What about you Roxas? Have you and Sora lived here all your life?" it was her turn to ask the questions. She really did want to know more about him.

"Naw, me and Sora were born in a really pretty place callled Destiny Islands. But about five years ago mom devorced dad and we moved here to Twilight Town."

"Oh your parents are devorcied? I'm sorry to hear that." Xion said in sympathy.

"No it's ok, Sora and I go visit dad every now and then. We take the train when we do, and I really like train rides. So I take it your parents are still together?" Roxas said, taking his chance to ask her another question to keep the conversation rolling.

"Yep, they are. We're a happy little family, I have no complaints." Xion said with a smile.

"Any siblings?" Roxas asked.

"Nope, just me. Gets lonely at times, but that's nothing friends can't fix."

"So where was it you moved from? I'm a little surprised I've never asked."

"I came from Traverse Town, and I really miss that place. But I'm really starting to like this place too."

"T-Traverse Town? Really? Well, uh, lets go see what's taking those guys so long in the ketchen hu?" Roxas said in a hurry and got up off the couch and into the kitchen, and just before dissapearing around the corner, he looked back at Xion, "coming?"

"Sure." she said and got up to follow him. "_Did I say something to upset him?"_ she wondered to herself.

In the kitchen was a huge mess. Aparently Sora, Hayner and Pence were trying to make cookies and brownies. There was flower, eggs and milk everywhere.

"Sora! What the hell?" Roxas said as he saw the mess.

"It's fine Roxas, I'll get it all cleaned when we're done." Sora said.

"My ass you will..." Roxas said and began to clean up the kitchen himself, Kairi and Xion helped him. And when Olette got back from the bathroom to find everyone in the messy kitchen, she helped clean too.

It didn't take long to have the kitchen cleaned and the cookies and brownies in the oven with all the extra help. And Riku got back just in time to not have to deal with any of that mess. When the coookies and brownies were done and cooled off, the gang took them into the living room and watched the movie "Young Frankenstien", it was a nice comedy recovery movie from the horror film they watched earlier that day.

Sora and Kairi brought some blankets out from the closet in the hallway to make everyone comfortable after the movie was over. There were three sofas in the living room and one of which was a pullout bed. Olette, Xion and Kairi took the pullout sofa bed to lay on, Sora took the large sofa with his brother, Roxas, and Riku took the smaller couch. Hayner and Pence we're left with the floor.

"So what can we do now?" Olette asked.

"Hmm...how about," Sora said as he reached over to turn off the lamp, the only source of light left in the room, "truth or dare?" he said as the room went dark and a flashight turned on under his chin.

"Sora you dork, you do that when you want to tell scary stories." Roxas said as he swiped the flashlight from Sora.

"No, please! I can't take any more scary moives or stories today." Kairi said.

"Fine, we'll just stick to truth or dare then." Pence said.

"Ok then, who wants to start?" Riku asked.

"How about Sora, since it was his idea." Hayner said.

"Ok, hmmm," Sora said as he thought about who to ask. "Riku! Truth or dare?"

"Oh boy, don't I feel like a girl for agreeing to play this game..." Riku said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kairi said as she playfully wacked him with her pillow.

"Ok, ok. I'll do truth, since I don't feel much like doing anything right now."

"Soooo, Riku...what's your biggest fear?" Sora asked him.

"Hmm, good question. Well I guess I'd have to say..." Riku was about to answer when Sora interupted him.

"And it can't be something like a situation, it has to be a legit fear. Like spiders."

"Fine, my biggest fear is spiders." Riku said.

"Aw come on Riku, answer the question for real." Kairi whinned.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess my biggest 'legit' fear would be...confined spaces. I'm somewhat closterphobic."

"Huh, I didn't know that." Sora said.

"Ok, my turn," Riku said, "and I pick Hayner! Truth or dare."

"Oh boy...dare me!" Hayner said.

"You sure?" Riku said.

"Definetly."

"Ok then, I dare you to...jump the fence into the neghbor's yard and take one of their pitbull's tennis balls." Riku said.

"There's no way we can let him to that! Our neghbor's dog nearly killed Sora and I multiple times!" Roxas said.

"But one of those baseballs over there is ours remember? You hit it over the fence last year. We've never gotten it back." Sora reminded him.

"We'll if Hayner's man enough to do the dare, he can get your baseball for you then." Riku said.

"You bet I'm man enough! Let's go." Hayner said and stormed outside. The rest of the group followed.

Hayner was climbing up a trash can to hop over the fence and the rest of the gang were standing on crates and boxes to see over the fence.

"There he is Hayner, the dog is sleeping in his dog house." Pence pointed out to him. "As long as your quiet nothing should go wrong."

"Yeah, you guys bettter keep quiet!" Hayner said and dropped into the yard and began slowly looking around for the baseball. But then one of the worst things possible happened - the motion detector light came on and lit up the backyard like daytime. "Shit..." was all Hayner said.

The dog house sturred, and out came the nasty looking pitbull.

"Hayner, just run, get outta there!" Olette yelled. Everyone else was yelling "run!" at him as well. Hayner didn't need to be told twice, but of course, he trips. The pitbull ran at him, but stopped just inches from him since he was chained to his dog house. Roxas, being his best friend jumped into the yard to help him out without a second thought.

"Roxas, you be careful!" Sora yelled out after his brother.

"Come on Hayner, get up!" Roxas said as he hauled him up off the ground. "Oh hey, there's the baseball!" Roxas saw it over by the dog's water dish.

"No way, we can't get that, it's in the dogs chain range." Hayner said as he was now back on his two feet.

"We can if we work together, you distract the dog, and I'll go run and grab the ball and jump back over the fence." Roxas said.

"Sounds like that'll work, lets give it a shot." Hayner agreed and grabbed a toy of the dog's and started to wave it around just out of the dog's reach, Roxas walked around the yard and over to the water dish and got the ball. "Wow, it's still in one piece, surprisingly." Roxas said to himself.

"Roxas, behind you!" Xion's voice rang out. Roxas whirled around to see the dog coming right for him.

"Ah, crap!" he said, and all he could think of to do was toss the ball. And it worked, the dog imeadietly ran after the tossed ball. Hayner caught it and made a run for the fence with Roxas. They both practicly flew back over the fence. Everyone crowded around them with "are you guys ok?"s. When the two boys began to brust out laughing, everyone knew they were fine.

Everyone made their way back into the house, laughing about what had just happened.

"Ok, no more taking dares from Riku! He wants us all dead." Kairi said.

They continued on with their truth or dare game for about another hour til it got pretty late so the boys went to go sleep, Roxas and Sora when in their own room to sleep in their bunk beds, and Riku, Pence and Hayner went to sleep in the guest room. The girls stayed out in the living room on the pull out bed. The girls were having a little trouble falling to sleep, so they stayed up talking to each other in the dark. Playing their own version of truth or dare, mostly just the 'truth' part though.

"So Kairi," Olette started, "you sure do hang out with Riku and Sora a lot, got a special thing for ether one of them?" she asked with a slight nudge to Kairi's arm.

"Well you hang out with Hayner, Pence and Roxas just as much as I hang with Sora and Riku." Kairi said. "Got a thing for any of them?"

"Answer my question first." Olette said.

"Oh fine, but you two need to promise not to tell!"

Xion and Olette nodded.

"Ok, well...at first I had a thing for Riku, back when we were much younger. I think it was because how mocho he acted when he, Sora and I were together." Kairi began. "But now a days, I think I've really been falling hard for Sora, it's just his goofy and upbet personality that did it for me. He can always make me smile." Kairi said as she started to hug her pillow. "Ok Olette, I spilled the beans, now it's your turn."

"A promise is a promise I suppose, ok, but same goes for me, you two can't say anythig to anyone!" Olette said in an almost threatining voice, if she haden't been smiling. "Ok, well it's sort of like with Kairi. At first I think I really liked Roxas, but then he fell for Namine, so I moved on and began to relize I had a thing for Hayner. And I still kinda do, but I don't know how to bring it up to him. Maybe later after I'm sure he likes me too. And Pence, I've been friends with him for forever, so he's like a brother to me. I could never actually fall in love with him." Olette finished up.

"Wait, Roxas has a girlfriend?" Xion asked. "I've never seen him with any girl that looked like she would be his lover."

"That's because Namine moved away last year. Poor Roxas has been a sad sack ever since." Olette said.

"Yeah, and they were so happy together. I felt really bad for him, but it's almost been a year now! He really should move on already." Kairi continued.

"What was Namine like?" Xion was really curious about this supposed love of Roxas'.

"Oh she was this sweet, delicate thing. She was almost always making sketches." Olette decribed her for Xion.

"When she first moved away, I could have swore Roxas was about to kill himself. Or at least let himself wither away in his room. Sora had to litterly drag him outside after a week of him doing nothing but laying in his bed, only leaving to go to the bathroom. Food had to be brought to him." Kairi said.

"Why didn't they keep contact with each other when Namine moved?" Xion asked.

"Well see, Namine didn't want to have to do a long distance relationship, so she called it off. She didn't want to any more than Roxas did. Well, that might be a lie, Roxas would have gone for the long distance relationship, but it would have been too hard on Namine." Olette told her.

"That's such a sad story..." Xion said.

"Yeah it was, but like I've said, it's been almost a year! And he still hasen't completely cheered up." Kairi said.

"Well that's not completely true Kairi." Olette said.

"Really? He's finally gotten better?" Kairi said in optimisum.

"Yep, ever since he brought Xion over to our lunch table at school..." Olette said and nudged Xion.

"What? Really? Are you sure?" Xion said in a hurry, and began to blush slightly as she squeezed her pillow.

"Ah! Someone's blushing!" Kairi teassed.

"N-no I'm not!" Xion said with a little laugh and burried her face in her pillow to hide her face that was growing even more red now from embarassment.

"Oh my gosh Xion, do you like Roxas?" Olette asked.

"Well um, I dunno..." she said as she took her face out of her pillow.

"How could you not know?" Kairi asked.

"For one, I went to all-girls schools all my life, so I never really hung out with any boys before." Xion explained. "So you two have crushes, what's it feel like?" she asked.

"Oh that's easy, your always thinking about them, and when they're around you can't keep your eyes off them. And before you say or do anything around them, your wondering how it'll make the person you have the crush on think or react." Kairi said.

"And if your hands brush or your eyes lock, you find yourself unable to think straight. And every love song you hear on the radio imediatly makes you think of him." Olette added.

"In that case...maybe I do...." Xion said quietly.

"Aww, that's so cute! Xion's in love!" Olette said.

"Oh come on now, I didn't say anything about 'love'!" Xion said.

"Hey, weren't we playing a game?" Kairi reminded the two.

"Oh yeah huh? Who's turn was it again?" Olette asked.

"Mine," said Kairi, "and so I pick Xion! Truth or dare?"

"Well I just told you a 'truth' without even having being offically asked, so I guess I'll take dare." Xion said casually.

"Oh...I got a good one, but I doubt you'll go through with it..." Kairi said slyly.

"I will too!" Xion said and sat up on the pull out sofa bed.

"We'll just see...ok, I dare you to...go sneak into bed with Roxas tonight." Kairi said.

"W-what?!" Xion said franticly, it caught her completely off guard.

"Whoa! Good dare Kairi." Olette complemented her.

"Oh come on, can't it be something else? I'll do anything else!" Xion said. The thought of her sneaking into bed with Roxas made her heart stop. She truthfuly liked the idea, but something told her Roxas would hate it if she did. "_If I wake him up what'll I'll tell him? 'Kairi dared me to', now that sounds like a big lie...well if I don't wake him up, he'll still wake up in the morning to see me sleeping by him. I can always just say 'no'..."_ she thought to herself.

"No, I like this dare, and if you don't go through with it, I'll just have to tell Roxy that you like him." Kairi said with a wink.

"You can't do that!" Xion said.

"Sure I can, after all, you never made us agree not to tell anyone before you told us how you felt." Kairi said, and she was totallly right.

_"What would be worse? Sneaking into bed with Roxas or having Kairi and Olette spilling my secret to him? Well I could always play this stunt off as I was dared to and I was still scared from today's movie at the theater. And I...kind of want to. Oh but this could mess up everything between us! Come on Xion, you heard Olette and Kairi tonight, Roxas still hasen't gotten over this Namine girl. But they did also say he's had a turn around since he's met me...but that could mean nothing. Oh, I guess I'll just go through with this, it'll show those two I'm not a wuss." _Xion decided.

"...fine, see you two in the morning." Xion said and wrapped herself in her blanket and walked out of the room. _"I might even be able to play it off as sleep walking..."_

"Roxas sleeps on the top bunk! Just to let you know!" Kairi called out after her.

"Oh my God! She's not really gonna go through with it, is she?" Olette said in disbelief as Xion left the room.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see of she comes back in the next few minutes or if the light suddenly turns on." Kairi laughed.

"Oh your horrible!" Olette said and playfully hit her with her pillow.

"Yeah I know, but I've just been dieing to get Roxas to find someone again. Sora just wont stop complaining to me about how depressing he's been since Namine left. I'm doing this for a lot of reasons, I'm doing it for Sora so he doesn't have to confort his brother all the time anymore, for me so I don't have to listen to Sora anymore, for Roxas cuz he desperatly needs someone to love and be loved by again, and for Xion who's never been in love before. I know Roxas will be a good first for her, he's real nice when it comes to girls."

"When you put it that way, you sound like cupid's erran girl." Olette said.

"Yeah," Kairi laughed, "I guesss I do."

________________________________

_"Oh man, it's so dark in here!" _Xion thought to herself as she went in Sora and Roxas' room. _"Well there is a little moon light coming through the window, so at least I can see sillouetts. Here is the bed, but where is the ladder? Oh gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this!" _

Xion found the ladder and was about to start climbing up it when a sudden loud noise made her jump away from it. She soon relized it was just Sora's snoring since he was moving around in his sleep. She got her breath back and slowly climbed the ladder to Roxas' bunk. She stopped she she reached the top and looked for where he was under the sheets, so when she crawled over next to him, she wouldn't step on him and instantly wake him up.

_"Well if your going to do this Xion, then just do it. Don't give yourself the time to think too much about it." _was her pep talk to herself.

So she slowly crept onto his bed and carefully felt around with her hands to make sure she didn't crawl on top of him. She finally made it to his pillow and saw that he was sleeping on his side, facing her. Xion's eyes had finally adjusted to the dark room and she could see him quite well now. "_Wow, he looks so calm...and...whoa, stop thinking that way Xion. This is strictly a dare mission." _

She slowly and carefully layed herself next to him, luckily for her there was a convenint amount of space between Roxas and the small fence that surrounded his bed from keeping him from falling off at night. She was laying there for about ten minutes before she relaxed a bit, confident he wouldn't wake up and she was finally in a confortabe spot and wouldn't have to move around. Just as she thought everything was going to be smooth sailing until morning, Roxas began to move and shift closer to her, squshing her between him and the bed's guard railing. She didn't dare move.

Then he suddenly, but gently, wraped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She was perfectly craddled in his arms, her face was burried in where his neck met his shoulders and her arms folded up to her chest. Roxas' chin rested on top of Xion's head and his left arm was under her neck and his right was drapped over her waist. Xion's heart was racing. _"Is he awake and doing this on purpose? Or is he still asleep? Well if he's still asleep and he wakes up like this, then the blame is equal in the morning I guess. I might have an easier time getting away with this. Well, first things first, I guess I should see if I can find out if he's awake." _

"...R-roxas?" Xion whispered to see if she'd get a response.

"Yeah..." he answered back.

_"Oh my god he's awake!" _Xion freaked out. "Are...are you ok with me being here?" she asked in a whisper. She didn't want to wake up Sora too.

"Of course I am, silly." he said and very lightly kissed her forehead.

Xion was blushing so hard her face could have lit up the room with a red glow. _"I can't believe this is happening!" _She turned her arms ever so slightly so the plams of her hands that she had up to her chest were now resting against Roxas' chest, she could feel his heart beating slowly and steadally under them.

"I love you...Namine..." Roxas said so quietly that only Xion could hear since their heads were so close.

Xion's heart sunk like a rock in her chest. "_Oh, so he's still alseep after all, he must be dreaming." _she turned her hands back, taking her plams off his chest. _"Why did that hurt me so much to hear? Do I really...do I really like him like that? Well, this does feel so right to me, laying here with him. And so did having his arm around me on the couch this evening. Oh, what should I do? What can I do? He still loves this Namine girl...even after a year of being separated. How could he ever fall for me if he still loves that girl so much?" _when she finished her thought, a single tear fell down her cheak, to her great surprise. "_What's this? I'm crying about this!? Oh boy, I'm pathedic..." _Xion thought to herself.

She was however more tired than she thought she was and fell asleep in his arms quite quickly. Her dreams that night were filled with her and Roxas playing in the ocean's waves as the sun was setting...

__________________________________

**Oh boy! What's gonna happen in the morning? **

**Stay tuned to find out :3**


	4. A Ride To The Beach

**Sorry for the long wait you guys, my computer has been down for a while.**

**Time for chapter four of my silly writing you guys :3**

**And please, no criticism, I really don't care about becoming a better writter. And I don't take it too well ether. I'm only doing this for fun anyway. **

**____________________________**

It was almost nine in the morning when the sun was high enough to shine over the surrounding houses and through the window blinds, waking up Olette and Kairi in the living room. Olette was the first to sit up and rub her eyes. She looked around to see only Kairi, and for a second wondered where Xion was, then remembered last night's dare.

"Hey Kairi, Kairi!" Olette began to nudge her awake.

"Hmm, yeah?" she mumbled as she too got up and rubbed her eyes.

"I think Xion is still in there. Ya know, in Roxas' room." Olette reminded Kairi. "Do you think we should try to go get her before the boys wake up?"

"Well...that would ruin all the fun in this now wouldn't it? But I guess we could _try_ to get her." Kairi said and took her blanket she slept in and wrapped it around herself and made her way with Olette down the hallway and to Sora and Roxas' room. The door was half open already, so they didn't need to worry about making a silent entrance.

"Where is she?" Olette asked, looking around the room.

"She should be up there." Kairi pointed to the top bunk, above Sora's bed.

"How are we supposed to get her then?" Olette whispered to her.

"Well your the one that wanted to get her out of here, I'll leave that up tp you to figure out." Kairi said to her with a small smile.

Olette tapped her finger against her chin as she thought about what to do. "We could try to toss something up there." was what she came up with.

"We might hit Roxas." was all Kairi said. Which was true, and that's exactly what she didn't want to do.

"Hold on..." Olette said and stood up as tall as she could make herself to see who was where on the top bunk. "Ah! I know where where they are...and it looks like Xion really got in there with him." Olette said as she crouched back down with Kairi just outside the boy's bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked with great interest.

"They're just wrapped around each other!" Olette said with a small giggle.

"No way, really?" Kairi had to see for herself, so she went into the room and walked as carefully and quietly as she could. She went around to the ladder on the bunk bed and climbed onto the first step to get a good look.

The bed sheets were all ruffled and messy. So it was hard to tell exactly where they were laying under the sheets. But she could tell which side they were on because the tops of their heads stuck out from the top of the sheets. And it was plain as day to tell who was who because of Xion's raven black hair and Roxas' sunshine blond hair. From what Kairi could see, Roxas' and Xion's heads must have been touching, since they're hair was overlapping each others. Kairi let out a small giggle, but covered her mouth so it went unheard. She carefully went back down the ladder and over to Olette, but as she was half way there, Kairi finally messed up and accidentally steeped on something that made a 'squeak', she then bolted from the room and hid behind the corner with Olette.

"Oh good job Kairi." Olette joked with her. Kairi just pushed on her shoulder as a response. They then both looked back into the room from underneath Kairi's blanket.

The 'squeak' had woken up Sora, since there was a great deal of movement and groaning from underneath his covers. He sat up and his head poked out of his covers, he then stretched and the rest of his sheets fell off him. Sora scratched the back of his head and looked up at the bottom of his brother's bunk and began to punch it.

"Wakey, wakey Roxas. Let's make some pancakes for breakfast!" he said, waiting for a response. All he got was a angry sounding moan from his brother and shifting noises.

"Oh no!" Olette said in a horas whisper as she covered her mouth in suspense. Kairi was just giggling. Olette turned to her and whacked her on the arm, "Your horrible!"

Sora pouted and then got out of bed and made his way over to the ladder and climbed it, he then felt around for his brother's foot, when he found it he began to shake it, "Come on you oaf, wake up!" Sora made his second attempt to wake his brother. But what he didn't know was that the foot he was shaking wasn't his brothers...

Xion awoke immediately, and the first thing she noticed was that sheets were pulled over her head, and a face was mere inches away from hers. Everything from last night came rushing back to her and she knew immediately where she was and who's face that was in front of hers. She was also aware of the fact someone had a hold of her foot, she knew it could be no one else but Sora, since he did sleep on the bunk below and she recognized that voice. She didn't dare move, she could handle Roxas finding her like that, but if anyone else knew...

"Fine, you asked for it..." came Sora's voice from the end of the top bunk.

Xion then felt him let go of her foot and then felt the end of the bed moving, making the whole top bunk shake. _'Oh God, he wouldn't...'_ Xion thought to herself in panic.

And he did. Sora jumped on top of them both and grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and shook him while yelling, "Aaaahhhh!" in an attempt to scare him.

The commotion cause the sheets to pull away and reveal Xion and Roxas wrapped around each other, at first Sora was just yelling to scare his brother, but now he was yelling in surprise at seeing Xion in bed with his brother. Roxas awoke immediately to the fact that Sora had jumped on him and was now yelling in unison with Sora out of surprise, then he saw Xion next to him. She was screaming too, out of pure shock that Sora jumped on the bed and was now falling backwards from the surprise in Roxas' bed.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sora was saying as he lost his balance and fell backwards off the top bunk and landed flat on his back on the floor.

"Oh, Sora!" Kairi said as she came running from outside the bedroom and helped him sit up and check to see if he was ok.

"What's going on?!" Hayner said as he was followed by Pence and Riku, they were standing just outside the door with Olette.

Xion and Roxas where just trying to catch their breath as they were clutching their chests in the aftermath of the worst wake up call ether one of them have ever had.

"Uhhh...I'm ok..." Sora said as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. Kairi was still hovering over him in worry.

"I'm sorry!" Xion said in a somewhat desperate voice.

"Don't be, it's not like you pushed me off the bed or anything." Sora said with a smile, showing that he was just fine after his little fall.

"Xion...what were you doing here with me anyway? Not like I'm not happy to see you or anything, but...umm..." Roxas asked, he didn't want to come off as offending when he asked her what she was doing.

"Well...you see..." she looked to Kairi and Olette for help. They didn't offer any. "I just got scared last night was all. That movie we saw yesterday must have gotten to me more than I thought it did..." was all Xion could think of to say, because even though it sounded extremely childish, saying she was dared to sounded even worse.

"Well that's ok. Just next time wake me up before you crawl in." Roxas said with a smile and a hand behind his head. Xion could have swore he was ever so slightly blushing, but she couldn't tell, the room was still sort of dark since the window blinds were still closed.

"Oh, um...ok." she was surprised how well he took it all.

The group all moved out from Sora and Roxas' room and out into the kitchen and living room. Roxas and Sora offered to make everyone pancakes and bacon for breakfast. So while the two of them were preparing breakfast, the rest of the group was relaxing in the living room on the couches and floor, playing video games.

Hayner, Pence, Riku and Kairi were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl on the Nintendo Wii, Xion and Olette were cheering them on. During the game play, Olette turned to Xion on the couch and began asking her questions.

"So how did you sneak in there last night without waking him up? And did you have a good time?" she asked with a little giggle. Xion just nudged Olette's shoulder then answered her question.

"Well, I just layed down next to him at first, but then he shifted around and grabbed me up like a teddy bear. He didn't wake up at all." Xion told Olette, but she left out how he called her "Namine" in his dream and kissed her forehead.

"Kairi and I were waiting for ether you to run back to us or a series of yells from the boy's room last night." Olette said.

"I'm sure." Xion said as she rolled her eyes at her.

After a few more rounds of Smash Brothers, Sora and Roxas yelled out to them all from the kitchen that breakfast was ready and they all came running to get themselves some pancakes and bacon. While the group ate in the living room, watching morning cartoons, Sora started a conversation.

"So you guys, what do you all wanna do today?" he asked.

"Dunno, who still has munny after yesterday's movie?" Hayner asked. Everyone shook their heads 'no'.

"Well then, why don't we just go to the beach?" said Pence.

"That costs munny too, train fair and all." Olette reminded him.

"Why don't we go in Riku's car then?" added in Sora.

"I don't think we could get 1, 2...8 people in my car Sora." Riku said as he counted the people in the room.

"Well your car is a truck right? We could just have whoever we put in the back covered up by a tarp sheet so the cops don't pull us over." Sora said as an idea.

"No, and not just because that's illegal as hell, but because that's completely unsafe." Riku said.

"Aw, fine then." Sora said, he wasn't going to argue with him because he knew he was right.

"Well why don't we call up Axel and see if he wants to come to the beach with us today? He has a car that can take half of us." Roxas said.

"Hey yeah, Axel! Haven't seen him in a while." Sora said in a cheery voice.

"Who is Axel?" Xion asked.

"A good friend of ours." Kairi enlightened her. "He just graduated high school so that's why you've never seen him before."

"He's practically mine and Roxas' big brother, we've known him so long." Sora said as he got up to take his breakfast plate back to the kitchen.

"Oh, that's cool. Let's see what he's doing then!" Xion was a little anxious to meet this Axel person, since she seemed to be on a roll with making new friends.

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Axel, as it was ringing, Sora put it on speaker so everyone could hear and talk to Axel when he picked up.

"'Ello?" came the voice from Sora's cell phone that was sitting on the table in front of the couch everyone was crowed around.

"Hey Axel! Just so ya know, I've put you on speaker phone." Sora said to him.

"Oh, don't I feel special, do you have company over or someth'in?" Axel's voice asked.

"Sure do, the whole gang is here, plus a new face. And we were all wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with us." Sora filed him in.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you might need me for a ride? Sure, I've nothing to do today, a beach trip sounds nice. So who is this 'new face' you mentioned?" Axel asked.

"Her name is Xion, Roxas found her at lunch one day last week at school." Hayner said.

"Was that Hayner's voice? Gezz, just how many bodies do you have over there? How did you get your mommy to o-k that?" Axel asked in an impressed sounding voice.

"Mom is away on a business trip till Tuesday. So shhh!" Roxas said.

"Haha! That sounds like my boys alright. House parties while mom's away. Hey! How come I wasn't invited then?" Axel said in a jokingly angry voice.

"Sorry Axel, it was a last minute idea." said Roxas.

"Yeah, yeah, well I was busy anyway. So! When should I swing by?"

"Now would be good, we should all be ready by then." Sora said as he checked with the group and they all nodded in agreement.

"K then, be seeing ya'll soon." and with that Axel hung up and Sora flipped his cell phone closed.

They all soon then began to decide who would go in who's car. Riku could only take four people, one in front with him and three in the back bench seat of his truck. So the arguing and rock-paper-scissors matches started to see who was going with who.

So in the end, Sora and Roxas called dibs on seats in Axel's car, Kairi demanded she ride with Sora. Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas were inseparable but Hayner wanted to ride with Riku, so automatically that meant Pence and Olette rode with Riku too, but since Roxas wanted to ride with Axel, they would have to do without him for a short car ride to the beach. And last but not least - Xion. She found herself most comfortable with Roxas (despite that morning's experience) so it went without saying that she went in Axel's car with Roxas.

Riku gathered up his crew of Hayner, Pence and Olette and took off, so they could all go grab some beach gear at their houses and start to head to the beach before Axel got to Sora and Roxas' place.

When the Riku-mobile took off, Sora and Roxas went to their room to find some swimming trunks and towels for the trip. When they came back out to the living room where they left Kairi and Xion, Sora was wearing red trunks with a white unbuttoned shirt and Roxas was wearing blue trunks also with an unbuttoned white shirt.

"Look'in good boys." Kairi said as she looked Sora up and down.

"Uh...thanks Kairi." Sora said as he blushed slightly and buttoned the first few buttons starting at the bottom of his shirt to cover up his stomach.

Xion looked over to Roxas, noticing immediately that his stomach and chest were reviled by the unbuttoned shirt. She found herself really liking his build, he wasn't very muscular, but he wasn't skinny ether. She would place his body type as the healthy lean looking kind. And she liked that, she thought overly muscular guys were disgusting and skinny boys were too childish looking. She then began to notice other details like how small his belly button was, and that he had a small 'happy trail' that just reached to the bottom of his small belly button, but because the hairs were blond, they weren't all that noticeable. She thought that was cute too. Finally, her gaze was broken as she realized Roxas was waving his hand in front of her and saying her name over and over again, trying to get her attention. She shook her head and blushed when she realized she was staring at him like a drool monkey.

"Sorry! I was just...zoning out." she said in her defense as she turned her face from Roxas' view so he didn't see how red her cheeks were, but Kairi saw and giggled slightly at her.

Roxas being too dense to notice she was blushing or that she was trying to hide it, shrugged it off and turned to his brother. "Hey Sora, don't we have our surf boards in the attic somewhere?"

"Yeah, I think we do, lets get 'em!" Sora said and together they went down the hall and pulled the string that opened up a door in the ceiling that a ladder dropped down from to allow them to climb up into the attic. Once the boys were gone, Kairi turned to Xion and giggled a little.

"What's so funny Kairi?"

"You really are a sheltered child aren't you?"

"Whadda mean by that?"

"I mean, you don't seem to realize you have the hots for Roxy."

Xion blushed and made a 'pfff' noise. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Yeah, sure. If you say so Xion." Kairi said as she patted Xion's shoulder as the boys came back with their surf boards. Xion was about to make another remark to Kairi when there was a car honking outside.

"Sounds like Axel's here, let's go!" Sora said excitedly and made for the door, followed by Roxas, Kairi and Xion.

When they all got outside to meet Axel, he had parked his car in the driveway and got out and was leaning on the hood. His car was a bright red Hummer. "Hey you guys. So is this Xion we got here?" Axel said as he walked up to Xion and ruffled her hair. Xion shook her head and took two steps back as she had 'personal space' issues.

"Yes, I'm Xion." she answered after she recovered from the sudden physical contact.

"Well nice to see a new face, and a cute one at that." Axel said as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Oh...thank you." Xion said, she was new to complements that sounded like she was being hit on.

"Ok, ok Axel, you've meet her now lets hit the road." Roxas said as he came up next to Xion and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well excuse me Roxas, I didn't know she was taken." Axel said in a sarcastic tone.

"What? No, I didn't mean- " Roxas started to say as he took his hand off Xion's shoulder when Axel cut him off.

"Com'on kids, lets get movin!" Axel said and waved his arm towards his car.

"I call shot gun!" Sora yelled out and ran up to the passenger side and opened the door, but someone was already in the seat. "Aww...never mind..."

"Oh, hey there Sora!" said the guy riding shot gun.

"Sorry, forgot to mention to you that Demyx was coming with us. He heard the word 'beach' and couldn't jump in the car fast enough." Axel said as he began to help Roxas strap the surf boards to the top of the Hummer. After everyone was in the car, Axel took off and made a stop at Kairi's house so the girls could get some swim gear of their own. On the way to the beach, the group kept themselves entertained by singing along to all the songs that came on the radio. Xion being the shy girl she was, didn't sing along with the others but was happily content listening to the group. She had a window seat behind Demyx and gazed out at the town as they sped by in the car. She was thinking of last night.

_'Why do I still feel that sinking feeling in my stomach? This shouldn't be such a big deal, how could I have any feelings like that for Roxas anyway? I've only just became friends with him. But what am I saying, I have no idea how this 'love' thing works. Not like anything would happen between us, he still has feelings for that Namine girl. And by what Olette and Kairi said, he had it bad for her too. I'll never be able to compete with someone he loved _that_ much...but back to my first question! Why do I even care?!'_

Xion was burring her face in her right hand as she thought deeper and deeper about it, but Roxas soon took notice to it and placed and arm around her and asked "What's wrong Xion? Do you have a headache?" he got his face level with her's and slightly tilted his head as he asked her and had a look of honest concern. She took a moment to answer him because she was a little taken a back at the fact he had wrapped his arm around her shoulder and that his nose was mere centimeters away from her's. But he had to get that close since it would have been impossible to hear her over the blasting music.

"Oh, I'm fine! I'm just...tired! Yeah, I didn't get too much sleep, kept having nightmares ya know." Xion said as she tried to look away to hide the blush on her face. She couldn't remember anyone ever getting their face that close to her's before, other than her parents to give her good night kisses of course.

"Nightmares? I didn't know you were having nightmares too. I'll have to remember that scary movies aren't your thing so we don't make you watch any more of them." Roxas said, he still had his face pretty close to her's so they could hear each other, but now their heads were turned slightly so their cheeks were almost brushing.

"I like scary movies just fine, as long as I have someone with me while I'm watching them." Xion said.

"Ok then, I'll just have to make sure I'm with you from now on." Roxas said in a cheery voice and have her a one armed hug as he still had his arm around her and after he was done with the hug he kept his arm draped around her shoulders and let his hand stick out of the opened car window next to Xion. She soon found herself leaning on him and soon after that she was comfortable enough to rest her head on his shoulder. Roxas noticed this, and just thought she was falling asleep, but in reality she was staring out of the front window and daydreaming about what the beach would be like if it were just herself and Roxas there for the day.

Kairi was sitting with Sora in the way back of the car, and was watching Roxas and Xion in the seats in front of them. As she saw Roxas' arm around Xion and Xion's head on his shoulder she thought to herself, '_This is going to be easier than I thought.'_

_______________________

**Oh boy, what is Kairi gonna do? She sure does seem like she's determined to hook Roxas and Xion up. Will Olette be in on it too?**

**Hope that satisfied some of your Roxas X Xion cravings. **

**I know I suck as a writer, oh well. **

**And I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, but I'll do my best! I can promise that :3**


End file.
